Something New to Remember
by Metanaito-kyou
Summary: Meta Knight's birthdays have always been memorable...Will this one be as well?


Meta Knight slowly dragged himself out of his bed. Glancing at his calendar, he sighed. Today just _had_ to be _that_ day. Indeed it was that day; the one he hated most. Usually on this day, he'd receive well wishes from Sword and Blade. That was it though since neither of them appeared to have a clue what to give him.

He also didn't eat any cake on this day either since his knaves didn't know how to cook very well and making a cake for himself sounded pitiful to him.

In other words, today was just normal day with a tinge of sourness. It was probably only sour to the blue knight because everyone always remembered this day in the GSA whereas now, nobody knew or cared.

In the GSA, Meta Knight's birthday was an important event to him. It was special because he'd receive sweets as well as a day off. Usually his few friends would come and hang out with him which was rather rare since all of them had more work to do that they could normally handle.

Not only that, his birthday was also a very memorable day for it was the day the GSA first launched as well as a number of other important anniversaries.

But Meta Knight sighed. His birthday ceased to be a pleasant day for it was also on his birthday that Garlude passed away.

This day certainly did have a bucket load of memories attached to it but now it wasn't even remembered.

Meta Knight saw that his knaves were up early for once so he walked to the kitchen. There the two were eating a rather odd-looking breakfast and had generously laid some out for him.

"Good morning, Sword and Blade." Meta Knight muttered as he sat down.

"Morning, Sir." they responded simultaneously.

Meta Knight waited half a minute or so but neither of his knights said anything that sounded like 'Happy Birthday'.

"I guess they forgot, huh….It doesn't matter much anyway," the blue knight thought to himself. But that thought smarted a bit. Biting his lip, Meta Knight ate his meal hurriedly and took no part in the conversation his two knights were holding.

"He sure is moody, right now." Sword whispered to Blade.

"That'll soon change." Blade replied with a wink.

"What are you two speaking of?" Meta Knight asked as he saw them hold in a bit of laughter.

"Erm…" Sword muttered.

"Nothing, Sir. We'll get to work, right now." Blade quickly exclaimed.

The two quickly put their helmets on and departed. Meta Knight finished his meal alone and tidied up a bit before heading out as well.

Making his rounds around the castle, he heard muffled sounds. He couldn't tell if they were sounds of delight or horror. Seeing it came from the Cabinet Minister's apartment, he made his way there and knocked on the door. Fumu popped her head out and quickly shut the door when she saw Meta Knight.

"Is something wrong?" the knight asked.

"N-no, it's nothing….Uh, come back later!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

"Fumu, if something's the matter, I wish you'd speak to me of it." The blue knight responded calmly though he was staring to get rather suspicious.

"I said it's nothing! Go away!" she shouted in a tone that seemed to say 'go away and leave me alone.'

Meta Knight stood there a moment, quite stupefied by this rather uncalled for conduct. Silently approaching, he listened by the door. All he could hear was some muffled voiced that sounded like they were saying "A little more quiet! We don't wanna be caught."

The knight tried to disregard this and continued on his way. Reaching the castle courtyard, he saw that all was peaceful. Just when he was about to go into his secret basement, he caught sight of Kirby holding a paper bag and a small bag of candy. The pink puffball was also humming a very familiar tune.

"Hello, Kirby." Meta Knight spoke.

Kirby jumped when he heard Meta Knight and, as if the pink puff remembered something important, ran into the castle. This behavior startled Meta Knight for it seemed that everyone was avoiding him. The knight put his hand to his face and tried to think if he upset someone to make everyone start avoiding him.

Unable to figure it out, Meta Knight ran after Kirby. Kirby was fast but the knight was faster and soon Meta caught up to the pink puff.

"Kirby, what is it?" Meta Knight asked. "Why do you flee from me?"

Kirby stopped and started to stutter. Finally he spat out. "Supwise, poyo. Can't say."

Even though Kirby's words were still a bit jumbled, Meta Knight could make it out. "Must go, poyo." Kirby muttered and was on his way.

"Surprise?…" Meta Knight thought to himself. "What could that be? Could it be that Kirby knows about my birthday?… No, that's not it. He must be getting the candy for Fumu because she's feeling down right now and he wants it to be a surprise."

Assuring himself that that was the reason, the knight walked down to his basement. The Halberd was be rebuilt after the final fight with Nightmare. The work was coming along but there was still lots of repairs and fixes to be done.

Meta Knight grabbed his tools and was about to start but a dreadful feeling of loneliness swept over the knight and the horrible memories of his troubled past came back to him. The knight blinked back a tear as he clutched Galaxia.

The knight pushed himself to his work feeling that this day was the worst day he had in quite some time. Soon it was nighttime and the blue knight slowly walked back to his quarters. He frowned as he saw that dinner was nowhere to be found.

Meta Knight was more tired than hungry so he turned off the lights and crawled into bed. A few minuted later, he could hear footsteps and muffles voices. The knight disregarded it, thinking that it was just Sword and Blade.

There was a small knock on the door and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the knight jumped up and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" was shouted and Meta Knight almost fell backwards. Sword, Blade, Fumu, Bun, Parm, Memu, Kirby and a couple of Cappys were all standing in the hallway wearing party hats and holding presents.

Being absolutely caught off guard by this, all Meta Knight mumbled out was "What?".

"Happy Birthday, Meta Knight!" They all responded simultaneously.

"Thank you…" Meta Knight muttered as his eyes flashed between green, pink and blue. "Come in."

As soon as everyone was comfortably seated, Meta Knight asked. "How did you find out that today was my birthday?"

"We told 'em." Sword replied. "And we've been planning this party for a while." Blade chimed in.

"It was a team effort." Fumu said. "While the knights informed everyone, I made decorations with Bun. And Kirby bought the cake."

"I appreciate this. I truly do. How thoughtful of all of you." the knight responded as he tried to hide the emotion in his voice.

Meta Knight smiled under his mask as his opened his presents. Most of them were candy and books; which were the best things they could have given him. And after all the present were opened and all the gift givers thanked, Kirby gave the knight the bag of candy. There was a small note attached to it that was mostly scribbles but a few words could be made out.

"I'll savor this. Thank you, Kirby." Meta Knight thanked him.

Then Fumu cut the cake and all had a generous portion. The hour drew to a close and soon all the guests said 'goodnight' and were on their way. Meta Knight sighed a happy sigh as he picked up the scraps of wrapping paper.

Turning, the knight noticed that Kirby was still there. "It's your bedtime, Kirby." Meta Knight spoke softly as he wiped a bit of frosting off of the pink puff's cheek.

"Happy Bifthday, papa." Kirby muttered as he gave the knight a huge hug.

"Goodnight, Kirby." Meta Knight whispered as he saw the little sleepyhead dose off.

* * *

A/N: Suffering from writer's block right now so I can't update my other stories. D: Sorry but I hope you liked this!


End file.
